


You're My Present This Year

by ravenbringslight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Inspired by Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, loki is 18 thor is 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight
Summary: the best part of waking up is incest in your cup
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 455





	You're My Present This Year

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately needed a pwp of [this dumb commercial](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z5Ir6CzxKl4) ok

Thor catches Loki's excited face in the window, a flash of green eyes and white teeth, and his stomach swoops.

 _Shit_ , he thinks.

He hasn't even made it to the front door yet and he’s already in trouble. He'd run to the other side of the earth to get away from that swoop, stayed away for an entire year, and all it's taken is one glimpse of his little brother's face to undo every bit of distance Thor felt like he had managed to gain.

Loki throws the front door open. He’s smiling wider than Thor’s ever seen, and wearing Thor’s old baseball shirt, which isn’t nearly as large on him as it was last year, and Thor adjusts the strap of his bag and tries not to sound too breathless.

“I must have the wrong house,” Thor jokes.

“Brother,” Loki says, still smiling, and Thor can’t help but smile back, and the next thing Thor knows his arms are full of six feet plus of happy warm teenager. Loki sighs happily somewhere by his ear and Thor’s stomach swoops again.

“I missed you so much,” Loki breathes.

Before Thor can respond, Loki is pulling back, eyes a little shiny, taking Thor’s wrist and tugging him into the house. Small mercy. Thor doesn’t even know how he’d respond. _I missed you too. I thought about you every day._ He feels almost giddy.

“I waited up all night for you, you know,” Loki says as Thor drops his bag by the front door.

Thor can only shake his head. He’d specifically picked the earliest flight he could find just so there was the possibility that Loki might be asleep when he got in and give him an hour or two to compose himself. Of course Loki had waited up for him.

“It’s a long way from West Africa,” Thor says. God, he’s missed Loki so much. The relief work Thor had been doing had been strenuous enough to distract him, however imperfectly, but now that Loki is here in the same room with him it’s like the last year never happened, and Thor wants to scoop him up and do every single thing that made him run in the first place. He should probably just turn right around and hop on the next plane back, but instead he follows Loki into the kitchen.

It’s just how he remembers it—Frigga’s lace curtains, the wooden wine rack whose creation had been responsible for Odin losing his eye (“I’m keeping the damn thing out of spite” Odin had insisted despite his wife’s protests). The tree twinkles gently from the living room, covered in years of Thor and Loki’s handmade ornaments, from the untidy glitter messes of childhood all the way through to Loki’s recent art school efforts. The smell of fresh coffee fills the air, and Thor sighs, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. Loki’s made coffee for him. It's such a small thing, but it’s more touching than it has any right to be.

“Mmm, real coffee,” Thor says, thinking of all the cups of instant freeze-dried garbage coffee he’s had over the last year.

Loki hops up onto the counter and he’s all limb, long legs swinging. Thor resists the urge to nudge himself between those knees and put his hands on that skinny little waist, but he’s feeling weaker by the moment.

_He might want you to._

Thor knows that Loki has had a crush on him. He knows it because he’s not blind, or an idiot, and because he recognizes in Loki the same hopeless longing that he feels in himself—but he’s supposed to be the older one, the one who knows better. It’s why he left and put six thousand miles between them.

“I brought you something from far away,” Thor says. 

“Really?” Loki says. He hasn’t stopped smiling really, not since Thor saw his face in the window, and it makes Thor’s chest ache with something sweet. He’s never seen Loki smile so much before, and it’s for him.

Thor reaches into his pocket and pulls a small wrapped box out of it. He’d bought the red bow for it at the airport, and it’s only a little squashed from being in his coat. He hands it to Loki and then turns away and tries to busy himself taking his coat off and pouring a mug of coffee, but he can’t keep himself from trying to watch Loki out of the corner of his eye.

Loki isn’t opening the wrapping paper, and his face has fallen into something pensive and maybe a little sad. Then, seeming to make up his mind about something, he decisively pulls the bow off and sticks it on Thor’s shirt.

“What are you doing?” Thor asks, turning back to face him and laughing.

Loki’s smile looks a little shaky.

“You’re my present this year.”

His face is so hopeful, the little shaky smile so sweet. Thor can only look at him for a moment, helpless. It’s obvious that Loki hasn’t managed to move on either, and that he’s braver than Thor could ever imagine, and that he’s waiting for Thor to say something. But Thor doesn’t say anything for too long, and then Loki is looking away, blinking and rubbing at his face, his shoulders sagging.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Loki says. “In Africa?”

Thor still hasn’t taken his eyes off of Loki. He’s staring at him, at the line of his profile against the soft glow of the tree, how much older he looks, sharper. He’s all cheekbones and baritone now, almost the same height as Thor. He’s grown into himself while Thor was gone and Thor missed all of it. Something crystallizes in that moment.

“No,” Thor says softly. “I didn’t.”

Before he can talk himself out of it, Thor is moving closer, taking the package from Loki’s unresisting hands, stepping between Loki’s knees to slip his arms around his waist and bury his face in Loki’s neck.

“I’m sorry I left,” Thor says.

Loki’s arms come up under his to hook around his shoulders.

“Thor,” Loki whispers. “Are you doing what I think...you’re…” He doesn’t finish the sentence, his voice failing.

Thor pulls back far enough to look at his face. Loki is staring at him, brows drawn up. Thor crowds further between his legs until the tips of their noses brush together, then their lips, not a kiss, and Loki inhales sharply, and then they _are_ kissing, sweet and lingering and perfect, and Loki makes a soft, wounded little noise that Thor knows he’s going to remember for the rest of his life. 

Tearing himself away is hard.

“Lo,” Thor says, voice rough. “Are mom and dad home?”

“It’s Christmas morning, dummy,” Loki says breathlessly. “Of course they are.”

“Fuck,” Thor breathes out, and goes to move back, but Loki’s arms around his neck pull him back in.

“They won’t be up for two hours at least.”

“We should probably—”

Whatever Thor was going to say doesn’t matter, because Loki’s lips are on his again, and they’re kissing, they’re _kissing_ , and this time it’s Thor who makes the noise, a deep groan that feels almost like relief. God, he’s wanted this so much. He finally has his little brother in his arms the way he’s wanted, the way he shouldn’t; he’s finally done the thing that’s been slowly eating him alive. He thinks he should probably feel more guilty, but guilt is nowhere to be found with Loki’s warm body pressed against his, both of them trying to pull the other one closer.

“I was so afraid you hated me,” Loki says when they finally break apart again.

“No,” Thor says, thumb stroking Loki’s cheek. “No. Never. Can you forgive me for running away?”

Loki laughs, tearful.

“Thor,” he says helplessly, like it’s an answer, or maybe a question. 

Thor can’t help but dip in to kiss him again, a little hungrier, a little more urgent. Loki’s fingers dig into his upper arms and his mouth opens under Thor’s tongue, and Thor’s stomach swoops again, and it makes him kiss Loki all the more deeply. Loki’s legs are around his waist now and he can feel that Loki is hard against his stomach. It ignites a flame deep inside him, a spreading heat.

Thor breaks the kiss to mouth along Loki’s jaw and down his neck. Loki sighs breathily, tilting his head.

“I thought distance would help but it only made it worse,” Thor says.

“You thought about me? While you were gone?”

Thor gives him a squeeze. “Every day.”

“It made it worse for me too,” Loki says, half a whisper.

Their parents could walk downstairs at any minute, but Thor feels possessed now. He’s a boulder hurtling down a hill, unstoppable. He hikes Loki’s legs up further around his waist and lifts him off the counter with both hands under his ass, and Loki groans, his hips working his cock insistently against Thor’s belly.

“That’s it, baby,” Thor says, giving into another temptation he’s been avoiding for a few years. The word rolls off his tongue like it was meant to be there. It makes Loki kiss at his neck and rut harder into him. God, they’ve lost it. Going at it fully clothed in the kitchen with their parents sleeping upstairs. Somehow, the magnitude of the danger is making it all better instead of worse, and it seems like Loki feels the same way about it if the intensity that he’s rubbing against Thor is anything to go by. 

A wild part of Thor wants to bend Loki over the counter and just fuck him senseless right here and now. God. His little brother, though not so little anymore. How have they both managed to love each other like this? Not as brothers, not as lovers, but as an impossible combination of both; a potion so heady that neither one could resist.

Thor lets Loki drop a few inches, just enough that their cocks can rub together, and Loki moans into his neck. Thor stifles his own moan. They feel so perfect together.

“You’re so fucking...strong…” Loki gasps out. “Oh God, I’m gonna...I’m gonna…”

He goes rigid in Thor’s arms and buries his face in Thor’s neck, whimpering. Thor is so close already just from the thrill of what they’re doing, and the way that Loki is clinging to him and the breathy low sounds he’s making send him right up to the edge. His hips pump urgently against his brother. He’s going to lose his mind. He pushes Loki back onto the counter and braces himself against it with one arm, the other wrapped tight around Loki’s lower back, and thrusts against him again and again and—

It takes Thor what feels like ages to float back down into his body. Loki is still hugging him, arms and legs both, and Thor hugs him back, and they sway a little from side to side.

“Merry Christmas to me,” Loki murmurs in Thor’s ear, and Thor pulls away and they both laugh.

After what they’ve just done, Thor feels daring. He lets his fingers walk down Loki’s chest and rubs one nipple through his shirt until he can see it peaking the fabric and Loki is squirming pleasantly in his arms.

“Tonight,” Thor says. “After Mom and Dad go to bed. My bedroom.”

“Oh yeah?” Loki says, cocking an eyebrow, half a smile on his lips. “You gonna be ready again by then, old man?”

“Well, I’m your present aren’t I? I have to live up to my job.”

Loki reaches down and picks up the red bow from where it fell off Thor’s shirt onto the counter and sticks it on top of his own head.

“What are you doing now?” Thor says, smiling.

There’s a mischievous glint in Loki’s eye. 

“I can be your present, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> meanwhile, upstairs:  
> Frigga and Odin both lying in bed staring at the ceiling in silence  
> Frigga: do you think it's safe to go downstairs yet?  
> Odin: I'm never going downstairs again
> 
> twitter.com/thunderingraven


End file.
